Traveling through space
by Azi sunshine
Summary: Takasugi takes care of Kamui after the battle. But in the end, it seems the samurai is the one who gets taken care. Kamui x Takasugi. Lemon, with light spoilers for chapters 310-311.


**Traveling through space.**

**Kamui x Takasugi – lemon yaoi, light spoilers for chapters 310-311. **

**Introduction & plot: The action takes place after chapter 311 on the Harusames' broken down vessel and later on the Kihentais' ship. Takasugi goes to meet the cursed gambler again before his departing.**

**Rated M for yaoi content, male x male sex etc. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**I don't own Gintama, Sorachi-gami does.**

**~Betaed by Teiden. I gladly appreciated her help so I've decided not to change any things in her version. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Even or odd…? Even or odd… Even or odd…"<p>

"Odd."

"Hi-hi~ …Too bad. Too bad~ It's even."

"Hmph."

The sound of soft padded feet running down the corridor caught the free man's ear, and he turned to face the new presence.

"Yo," Takasugi waved; seeing the girl from Kiheitai entered the passage.

"Shinsuke-sama! All the Amanto have been wiped away! I think the have been humans too, if there were any! We've been annihilated, we…" Matako's lofty report was cut off mercilessly by her tired breath.

"I see. If so, start boarding. I'll be there soon. I've got another issue here. And I don't want any interruption."

"Roger!" she saluted as Bansai entered behind her.

"We're going, Matako," Bansai said as he grabbed her collar.

"But…!" Bansai quickly dragged the girl away to Kiheitai's ship, her voice drifting away until it echoed along the almost empty space of the Harusames' broken craft. Takasugi had already started to walk away though, not really caring for the screams.

He was searching to meet a part of his fate.

"By the way," Bansai caught his attention "Who were you talking to? I'm sure I heard someone's voice or voices-"

"Maybe you miss heard something with your earphones in," he cut the other man off.

"Henpeita…" Bansai was about to say more as he saw the old man heading for them, but Kijima's loud voice didn't allow it to happen. She was now hitting and kicking the Feminist with all the strength she had.

"If something happens to Shinsuke-sama, I'll-!"

"Just shut up you damned girl!" Takechi yelled as if he was pulling her apart with his voice.

"Have a little faith in Shinsuke." Bansai said calmly. "If it's boarding, it's boarding."

"I have faith, I'm just worrying…"

The group seperated, Bansai dragging Hijima with Takechi not far behind, one way towards the open room where the trio started opening sake, drinking, and playing cards whilst betting. While Takasugi went another

Through the broken Harusames' craft, the samurai was walking rather slowly, but as always, it was hard to tell if he was in hurry or if he was only walking. But now it looked like he wasn't heading anywhere; just slowly making his way towards his own ship.

Kamui was standing near the end of this hall, but at the same time, quite near the entrance of Takasugi's ship. He was leaning against one of the passageway walls with his crooked-Taoist-like smile he always showed when enduring pain. This time the wounds were from the last three days, making them fresh. He wasn't thinking about these though, he even didn't have it in his mind.

It was still about a ten minute difference from where Takasugi stood. But for the orange-haired creature, the meeting was happening right now. He had been considering his contradictive feelings for a while now, even though he wasn't sure what they meant.

Alien carcasses laid everywhere and the smell of the corroding aircraft was wafting in the empty space of the ship. Takasugi also had a smile on his face; although it was a bit sinister, it was warm all the same. He was smiling because he liked the view that was stretching before his eye. Destruction and desolation were the scenes he was passing, and a chilled wind from an open space was blowing through the numerous cracks of the broken down vessel.

"I'm glad to see you," the samurai said seeing the Yato before him.

"I'm glad to see ya too…" Kamui answered warmly, and lolled his hand in the latter's direction as he went down the floor. He had been on the edge of the blacking-out for a while, and now he felt it was time for him to go. His eyes even started to close.

Takasugi said nothing. He just came to the transparent body and lifted it up over his shoulder and entered his own ship.

"Shinsuke-sama." Bansai said from the entrance. "I daresay. You're bringing-" he choked slightly on his own air. "The captain of the Seventh Harusame Division, Kamui-dono?"

"We have some vacant rooms. Why not make one occupied?" Takasugi mused with a light ironic smile.

"Understood." Bansai nodded thoughtlessly, knowing better then to question the other man.

Takasugi sighed.

"By the way, what is happening here?" He asked, suddenly focusing his attention to the joyful screams and cheerful mood which was filling the air. "It looks like those fellows have forgotten when and where they are." He closed his one eye for the moment, and inhaled his pipe with his thoughts slowly brewing.

"We thought that it was a high time to celebrate your victory, I daresay." Bansai stated rather dryly.

"Well," Takasugi threw off Kamui's body and left it in the outside part of the deck. He then started walking to the main room where the party was being held.

Bansai started walking behind him, his apathetic mood written all over his face, and of course, his sunglasses and ear-pieces. Although, no music was currently playing since his captain might have some things to say; if so, he'd want to hear.

"Yo," the one-eyed samurai greeted his gang while leaning his arm against the wall. He inhaled the kiseru, enjoying its familiar smell.

"Sh-! Shi…! Shinsuke-sama!" Kijima leapt up at once knocking down the chair she was sitting in. "I was dying with anxiety! I'm so happy you're all right! Waaaa…!" she started to cry as she covered her face with her hands.

"I told you all would be all right." Takechi said patting her shoulder.

"Waaa!" she continued with her wails, but added: "I'll kill you!" to the Feminist through her fat tears. But her pistol slipped from her hand, and fell on the floor with a light thud, making her unable to blow off his mouth.

"By the way you guys." Takasugi said with a direct voice. "I decided to make a certain arrangement with one of the former Harusame."

"It's not simply the former Harusame, I daresay" Bansai added. "But the captain of the Seventh Division. Kamui-dono."

"Hooo? So he's joining the party?" Takeshi asked out of the blue while looking at Bansai, who had moved and was now sitting at the table, dealing cards to himself and to Kijima with his restrained gestures. His ear-pieces and sunglasses were making him externally expressionless, but it seemed Takeshi was trying to read some information from his face anyway.

"He will have a party with me." Takasugi established. "We'll take off now for a cruise to Earth. Make the proper arrangements and get moving."

The arrangements were made rather quickly, as it were, and soon the atmosphere returned to an interminable happy for the slightly tipsy trio, even after Takasugi has left the room. The flight had started, and now they were to travel through space for a while. Takasugi left the main quarters and walked outside to the open area of the ship. He went and collected the Yato's body, and noticed that it was up against the wall. The space wind had been sweeping over the ship's open deck, smashing everything with it's serrated breath, so the samurai took no notice of this.

He lifted the body and threw it over his own shoulder though, and headed towards his room.

He opened the door with a pass key. Right after he stepped into the room though, he closed it. Since Kamui was covered in blood, so Takasugi chose to put him on the floor rather than on the bed. He'd let the ivory-colored tatami mats absorb claret fluid, which was running from Kamui's body.

From the shelf, he pulled out a box, opened it, and took out a syringe with an anesthetic drug. Kamui was leaning against the wall, or rather, his body. But Takasugi knew even if it was an unconscious mass of flesh now, soon it will be the Yato creature he would be facing. He went to the transparent body, and took it's wrist to make the injection. After the syringe had lost every drop in it's compressed space, he stood up with the intention of leaving, but the transparent body started moving.

"Oh?" the one-eyed samurai smirked, astonished. "Normally it takes at least two hours for someone to regain consciousness after this medicine. You Yato really are something. Did you wish to return to this world that much?" He added while smiling at the half-lying creature.

"Ughh…" Kamui put his hand on his forehead and he rubbed his eyes "I feel like I've died." He commented in a weary voice.

"Welcome to the afterworld." Takasugi mused as he slowly crossed the room to the other man.

"Hah…"

Squatting down, Takasugi directed Kamui's attention to a red pool on the tatami mats. "Your wounds are opening again." He said while lightly throwing the smoke from his kiseru in Kamui's face. But gently, he placed his hand on Kamui's belly. Keeping a suitable distance between their faces, the samurai asked: "Shall I do something for you to make your stay better?" He inhaled the pipe and started to rise, but Kamui's held on to his hand.

"Just staying with me would be nice." He answered while locking gazes with Takasugi's eye; and he kept the latter's stare for as long as he could manage.

"Hmph." Takasugi's smile turned up as if he was amused "But would you mind letting me go?" Even though he asked, the question was rhetorical, for he slowly took back his own hand.

"Excuse me." Kamui started, his warm, maniacal grin now imposing his face. It looked as if he had returned to his old self finally. "You're hand was so likeable in touch, that I couldn't deny myself it's feel a little longer~. And now it's no fun that you took it back, Earthbrawler-san." He said, his delightful smile still taped to his face.

"What do you have in mind, you idiot?" Takasugi eyed him with a wicked gleam.

"Let's see," Kamui put his hand up to his lips and started thinking; seeking the answer in his mind. Finally, it appeared. "Undress me," he suggested "You see, I'm barely standin'. No, I'm not standin' at all at my own. But since you brought me to such a comfortable room, I'd rather lie on the bed than on the floor for hours on end. But unfortunately, I don't feel any power in my body. Couldn't you lend me that nice hand of yours?'

"_Is he lying to me_," Takasugi asked himself. "_Or is his condition really that bad?"_

"So what will you say, Earthbrawler-san?" the Yato looked at Takasugi, and waved his hand in the samurai's direction with that trusting smile of his.

"Well, if it can't be helped," Takasugi spoke maliciously. "If you're so weak that you even want your former enemy to undress you…" He sighed. "I'll do it for you though, since you asked me so nicely, Spacebrawler-san." The samurai bent down and let his weight rest on his ankles along the Yato. He put his hands on the latter's uniform and started to unbutton it, revealing the bandaged body underneath.

Kamui liked this. He liked this so very much, for Earthbrawler-san was cornered by him in this situation. He was regaining his powers from this entertainment alone. He even didn't need answer to Takasugi's provocative words. "_Whatever he says, he's doing what I told him to do. This is funny,"_ he thought while Takasugi finished unbuttoned the upper part of his uniform and started to undue his pants.

"Awww," the orange-haired creature bit his own lips, already feeling that he was getting hard whilst Takasugi continued undressing him. He caught the samurai's wrist and pulled the latter closer to himself, making Takasugi shift his sight from above and let their gazes meet.

"Oi. As Captain of the 7th Division of the Harusame," Takasugi spoke, intrigued. "Don't you think this is a little intimate? Us being this close to each other?"

"Then come closer." The transparent hand placed itself on the back of Takasugi's head and moved it firmly to the other's lips.

The samurai just managed to take a quick breath before Kamui pushed his tongue into his mouth. And the feeling made him certain he could melt, physically and mentally.

Kamui pulled him closer, and situated him along his own legs. He embraced him sturdily, making the other man squeeze himself back against the wall. Takasugi had surrendered to the other's whim, and was now swallowed by Kamui's following moves; for he was forced to kiss back on his own. He neared the other's lips and put an end of his tongue into the slit of Kamui's closed mouth. It made the orange-haired creature excited, and forced him to break into the kiss offensively. He put one of his hands in the samurai's hair; touching the eye-patch's rims. Takasugi felt Kamui's hardness, and straddling it made him aroused. He felt his blood-pressure rise, and his heart start beating more and more. But he stopped Kamui for a moment, breaking the next kiss.

"Spacebrawler-san." Takasugi sturred, drawing a breath "Damn you... Returning to this world all of the sudden, and you brought this hellish heat." He closed his eye. "You're so damn hot I can't even breath right."

"It isn't like you want me to quench you, by chance?" Kamui questioned as he lowered his own eyes with his devious yet warming smile.

"Well, all in all, I think it must be quite refreshing being quenched by you Yato, with that devilish capacity you have." He lightly placed his hands on the bandages on Kamui's chest. "_Maybe it'd be enough even to soothe and extinguish this infernal heat that's tormenting both my body and mind?_" He wondered; now personally wanting Kamui to get undressed.

He stood up and pulled the Yato with him. Now they were standing by the wall, but Kamui forced them to change places. He squeezed the samurai tightly against the wall, and then pulled the sash of the latter's kimono to uncover his naked front. His hands slid beneath the opened robe and cuddled up to Takasugi by placing his lips against the samurai's. He kissed him roughly, and used this as a distraction as placed his hand on the edge of Takasugi's underwear and felt the other man's member through the cloth. Takasugi's faint sounds were being cut by the kiss, but when Kamui put his hand inside his underwear, they broke through.

"Ah!" Takasugi whimpered and caught the transparent hand. "It's unfortunate, but you turn me on too much, Spacebrawler-san. Please stop this." He spoke even though he didn't wish to. "That is, unless you have plans for the next following minutes or so… If not, I think it would better for me to leave your company until I've regained my… composer." His breathing calmed, and the hand beneath his underwear stopped its moving as if it had been put off.

"Oh?" Kamui blushed, and looked at samurai's lewd eye, but he wasn't smiling at the moment. "I only gave it a quick tug, and you're gonna cum already?" he bit his own lips. "Am I to good for you, Earthbrawler-san?" Kamui's imp like grin was again on his face, and even now it's provocative shade was teasing Takasugi.

"It seems so." He answered Kamui, and closed his own eye, in an effort to avoid the other man's gaze.

"_Huh? Did he just say that? Really? That'sit, I'm going to make him scream my name. Now."_ Kamui's power was entirely regained now, and now he was ready to play. He pulled at Takasugi's arm roughly, and threw him on the bed to pin him with his own body. He started to lick and bite Takasugi's neck at once, and he slid his own hand beneath the latter's underwater, enjoying the other man's hitch in breath. He squeezed Takasugi's erection tightly, and jerked it from the bottom to the top in a ludic manner, or rather, that was the way Takasugi saw it. He stopped though when his hand felt the pre-cum weeping from the samurai's member. But with this, he decided it was about time to take off their clothes. After he stripped the both of them, he put Takasugi on the bed again and placed himself above him. He touched his manhood and started to rub its top against Takasugi's entrance, making the other man groan erotically, and wetting it with his own transparent liquid. He held the samurai down firmly and pushed himself deeper into the latter's entrance.

Takasugi moaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain, making Kamui's face crack a smile above him. "You're so tight, Earthbrawler-san. I hope I won't tear you apart when…" he panted as the other's heat swallowed him. "…I start going."

Takasugi held on to the Yato's body and gave himself in to its motion. At first he was holding on to it hesitantly, but as the speed gradually started rising, he clung to the stronger form, and eventually wasn't even able to hold it properly at all. The pressure of Kamui's raw power made it difficult to stay in control of his body, but the latter was pushing into him so hard and fast that he was again on the edge.

"How does it feel?" Kamui stopped moving for a moment to catch his heated breath, even though he was staying inside Takasugi and pinning the his wrists to the bed with his palms. "Being dominated by the future Pirate King, I mean. How is it, Earthbrawler-san?" he asked while smiling in that daunting warm manner of his.

"Damn… hot…" he panted. "And too… hard… Too fast… if you want keep this up… at least." Takasugi answered, exhausted and a little pissed off.

"Hmph, who says I want it to last?" Kamui commented with a fresh smirk, and bent down to squeeze Takasugi against the bed with his own body.

"Then cum and fill me… damn it." The samurai breathed the words out, and tugged on the orange-haired creature's dangling braid.

"I must say." Kamui clenched his teeth to with stain his moan. "I've been looking forward to this since the first time I saw you," he continued. "Even though yesterday I had one leg in this world, and one in the next world… this moment actually came."

Takasugi touched Kamui's messy hair, and immersed his hands in it. The Yato then moved down for a crashing kiss, and began to thrust again momentously. This time harder than last. He then put his hand on Takasugi's swollen manhood and started to jerk it off, and in turn, the heat around him tightened. The samurai's entrance was burning, and gradually constricting, leading him to his climax. But it was a big help that Takasugi was so easy to satisfy. He thrust in faster and harder a few more times, and with one quick constriction, he grasped the other's phallus and tugged it violently.

"Ahhh…!" Takasugi screamed as Kamui's rigid cock poured hot cum inside of him, while he exploded in the Yato's hand with his seed. That hand lost it's grasp and rose from Takasugi's body.

"So hot, Earthbrawler-san." Kamui smiled at him ambiguously. "Even my hand is still warm from you and your body's heat." He spoke as his palm, dripping wet with molten pearl, came to his willing tongue to lick it delicately away.

He was about to stand up and get out off bed, but Takasugi stopped him and pulled him closer again, and within a seconds time, felt another tongue in his mouth. Their kiss broke when the ship was going through a rough air-current, and shook the craft violently.

Soon they fell asleep for hours on end, as the ship drifted into distant space.

* * *

><p><strong>Traveling through space... Well, how did you like it? I'd be glad to know. <strong>

**It's my first fanfiction written in English and the first one I've ever decided to publish. So please have pity on me XD**

**I have already written three stories with this pairing and maybe I'd be willing to publish the remaining two if someone liked this one.**


End file.
